


Stars can't shine without darkness

by Veylaria



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veylaria/pseuds/Veylaria
Summary: Lando is having a nightmare.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Stars can't shine without darkness

Lando startled awake, a loud gasp escaping him. He could feel his shirt cling uncomfortably to his back with sweat and his legs were tangled in the sheets, only worsening the feeling of being trapped.

He was breathing harshly, his chest heaving with choked breaths. He could still see the horrible pictures of of a totally destroyed Red Bull car. He whimpered, feeling his eyes start to water.

„Just a dream.“, he tried to tell himself, his whispered words the only sound in the silence of his hotel room, exept for the sounds of his still too fast breathing. With shaking hands he reached out, trying to switch on the small lamp on the bedside table. The dim light illuminating the room did nothing to calm his anxiety.

Although the rational part of his mind knew that the crash never happend and his mind was just letting him see things. Horrible things. In his dream Lando had been driving a very good race until he had tried to overtake Max. Lando had estimated the gap between the two cars wrong, which led to the them touching. As he himself tried his best to save his car he could catch a glimps of Max´s Red Bull spinning off the track and crashing into the railing at full speed.

Those terrible pictures played in his head on loop and he knew he wouldn't be able to calm down on his own at this point. He had to see Max. Had to make sure that the dutchman was unhurt and save. Whit the decisition made he shakily got out of bed, shrugged on a shirt and some sweatpants he found lying nearby, since he only wore boxers in bed. He tried to wipe the tears of his cheeks as good as he could and made his way towards the door of his room, not bordering with shoes since he knew that Max's hotel room was just down the hallway.

When he reached the right door he hesitated. He didn´t even know how late it was, but since it was still dark outside he figured it has to be the middle of the night, so Max would surely be asleep. Mayby Daniel was with Max in his room too, the Aussie was his boyfriend after all and he really didn´t want to intrude or something. He debated going back to his own room, although he knew that he would just be laying awake the rest of the night, seeing Max crash again as soon as he closed his eyes, so he knocked tentatively.

At first he thought Max hadn´t heard him, but then he heard shuffling and the door opened, revealing a slightly ruffled looking Max. The grumpy expression on the dutchmans face softened as he saw the young driver that he and Dan, who Lando could see sitting up on the bed behind Max, had basically adopted at one point. Landos eyes were still red and puffy and he had tearstreaks on his cheeks. Max also noticed the the younger man trembled slightly.

When Lando didn´t move and just looked at him with wide eyes, Max gently took his hand and tugged him into the room so he could close the door behind him. When he turned around he suddenly found himself with an armful of crying Lando.

„Lando, darling, what happend? Did you have a nightmare?“,he asked the sobbing driver. Lando nodded and buried his face even more in Max chest, wetting his shirt with tears.

„Oh sweetie, it´s ok. Nothing happened, it was just a dream.“ the dutchman murmered, tightening his hold on the young driver. When Lando just clutched onto Max's soft sleeping shirt and continued to cry, he began to rock them both slightly and kept murmuring soothing nonsense. He could hear some shuffling behind him and after a moment Daniel appeared on his side, gently carding his hand through the wild curls on top of Landos head, until he calmed down to quiet sniffling, before leading the still hugging pair to the bed.

The youngest whined when he had to let go of Max so the dutchman could sit down on the bed and climbed on too as soon as he settled, leaning against the headrest. The yound brit plastered himself to Max side and hid his face against his chest again, while Dan climbed in too and gently hugged Lando from behind.

" Do you want to talk about your dream, sweetie?", the Aussie asked quietly. Lando turned slightly in Max arms to look at Dan with teary eyes. "I - I was rac-ing and I was so good - but when I tried to overtake you -", he was looking at Max now, the dutchman watching him with a sad look on his face. "I hit your c-car and and you crashed and I hurt you and-and...", he stopped his rambling as his voice broke, starting to cry again softly.

Max immediately cuddled Lando close again, while Dan murmured :"Oh darling, don't be scared. You didn't hurt Maxy, look he's totally fine." Lando peeked up at Max from where he had his face hidden in his chest, the dutchman smiling softly at him. "I'm really ok Lando. You didn't hurt me, alright? It was just a dream, sweetie". Lando just nodded his head and continued to cuddle with the couple.

After a few minutes, when the young driver calmed down again and the only sound that could be heard was quiet breathing, Daniel asked softly:

"Do you think that you can sleep now, darling? You can sleep with us if you want." Lando sleepily looked up at them with a hopeful expression. "I can? Really?" "Of course sweetie." Max replied, "But only if you want to.", he added.

"I would very much like that." Lando told them sweetly, already sliding down the headrest, so that he can lay down comfortably. Dan and Max smiled relieved at each other, neither of them wanting Lando to be alone after a nightmare like that, before laying down too.

Lando was cuddled in the middle with his head pillowed on Max chest so he could listen to the dutchmans heartbeat. Dan gently put an arm around the youngest so he could link his hand with Max's. It didn't take long at all for Lando to fall asleep, feeling save and warm in the couples embrace.

Max kissed the young drivers forehead gently before closing his eyes too. He and Dan also fell asleep quickly after that, knowing Lando was with them so they could be there for him if his nightmare returned, which thankfully didn't happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Love you all!


End file.
